


The Price To Save A Soul

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a willing prisoner of the King of Edom, Alec Lightwood never does things in halves, Alec doesn't give a shit, Alec is grasping at straws, Alec receives a premonition from Raziel, Alec thinks he can save Magnus, Alec's got a fetish for Wings, Alec's soul is in jeopardy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angels, Angst, But it may be a lost cause, Dark Magnus Bane, Dominance, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus Bane no longer remembers Alec Lightwood or their love, Magnus's stay in Edom and his ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Scales of Judgment, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Winged Magnus Bane, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec Lightwood had already made his decision, in light of circumstances, to save the world by offering his submission to the King of Edom. The King accepted the Deal.One has something to say about it, and decides to make a rare appearance...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Price To Save A Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Not sure what this is, wrote it in 15 minutes. Regardless hope it's readable!
> 
> Hunter Moon's 500: PROMPT: Scales

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, child of Raziel._

Raziel? Alec’s eyes widened. I’m not Jace, you have the wrong Nephilim.

A vision of Raziel appeared in front of him.

_That’s where you are wrong, my child. But story for another day. The Angels don’t normally communicate with brethren on Earth, lest demonic planes like Edom. But I fear this was necessary. You are making a grave mistake._

Suddenly Alec’s collar, restraints, and demonic rune on his neck burned with white light. The pain was so excruciating, Alec screamed.

Then it was gone just as quickly.

_Do you know what you have done, my child?_

Alec gritted his teeth. I know exactly what I’m doing. My place is with Magnus.

 _You are Nephilim! You are not supposed to make deals in Hell! You don't submit to the King! Wearing his rune, egad! Edom is quick to corrupt, even those with strong angelic core such as yourself_ –

Raziel suddenly stilled. Alec felt it – a shudder through his soul.

You weren’t supposed to tell me that, were you, Alec thought.

 _Yea, well,_ Raziel huffed. _Moving on. What you are doing could potentially upset the scales of judgment upon your soul. If you remain down here long enough, your angelic core will be corrupted, deeming you unfit for Heaven. Do you really want your soul damned to this infernal region for eternity?_

It won’t come to that, Alec thought. I plan to save him.

 _Save him? I fear he is far gone. You are foolish_ , Raziel thought.

Are you saying it’s impossible? Impossible means, TRY AGAIN.

Raziel stared at him for a moment, his mouth twisting into a grin. _I was told about you. Mr. Lightwood, never does anything in halves. He loved one man so much, he was willing to change the world for him.. I hope you know what you are doing._

Alec didn’t. But kept that hidden from the Angel. 

_I do,_ Alec thought.

_Then I wish you all the best. Somehow I knew you were going to do your own thing, even with solid reasoning on my side. Kids!_

Suddenly, Alec felt a weight lifted off his soul. Raziel had gone.

“What was that?” a dark voice boomed. 

Alec froze, partially from fear. He didn't want to incur the King's wrath. 

“An Angel was here. I didn’t recall allowing Angels or related entities to enter Edom. Look what happened to the last one who did,” the King said, looking pointedly at him. 

The King's wings were on full display, majestic and deadly.

Alec’s eyes darkened.

The King’s gold cat eyes blazed. “Like what you see?” he said salaciously.

Alec flushed.

"Come here, Pet,” he ordered.

Alec dutifully went to sit in the King’s lap, straddling him. 

“Go ahead, you can touch,” he smirked.

His fingertips brushed the surface of the wings. Pulsating beneath his fingertips. 

The King shuddered.

Yanking Alec’s collar toward him, the King crushed his mouth against his. Alec became lost in the kiss. 

_Oh, Magnus_ , his soul cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked "The Price To Save A Soul" won't you leave a kudo and/or comment? It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
